


Just another war

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: After being betrayed by Caesar, Xena goes back to Greece with the intention of forming an army. Instead she meets a travelling bard called Gabrielle and her life takes a different trajectory.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Just another war

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is canon-divergent from Xena's pov after the flashbacks in Destiny, but more of an au from Gabrielle's pov as she is a bit older and has been a travelling bard for a while, so has seen more of the world and some aspects of her life happened differently.  
> Tw canon-typical violence and themes present in 1x01

Xena stumbled into the tavern and caught herself on the doorframe.

It had been about a month since Caesar broke her legs and attempted to crucify her, and neither the physical nor the psychological wounds were healing. She managed to get around well enough with a wooden walking stick, but her main concern was her burning desire for revenge.

This hatred had driven her back to Greece, where she knew there were plenty of warlords just like the man who attacked her village. At least one of them must have an army she could commandeer. And the only thing warlords liked better than raiding and killing was to visit the nearest tavern where they could brag about raiding and killing.

As she made her way to the bar, Xena noticed a few people staring at her. She ignored them. Anybody that lacking in subtlety was not the type she was interested in hiring. 

She sat down, ordered a mug of ale and scanned the other patrons, searching for the glint of an eye or smug smile that signified a warrior spirit.

Instead her gaze came to rest on a blonde girl, about the same age as Xena herself, who was standing by a table of men. Judging from her body language she was explaining something to them, but Xena wasn't close enough to overhear.

When the girl stopped speaking, a red-faced man leaned back in his seat and shouted, "Give us a story then, Bard."

Xena took a sip of her drink. A bard. This should be interesting.

Every person in the room fell silent as the girl stood up on the table and clasped her hands.

"I sing of a great hero from a time now lost to us. He was a noble warrior with a loyal army behind him, who fought to defend all those who could not defend themselves. His second in command was a dear friend and the two had plans to travel together for many years. Then one day, he was betrayed by this friend who turned on him in battle and started killing those who had trusted him. The hero was angered and broken. Everything in him desired revenge. And yet, he never sought it. Instead he carried on as he always had, a force for good who defended the peace."

The girl bowed her head and the men applauded. Grudgingly, Xena clapped as well. This girl certainly knew how to tell a story, Xena would give her that much.

"A good tale," cried the red-faced man from earlier. "But the ending was a bit of a let down. Would have been more exciting if he'd fought his friend, eh?"

Xena agreed with him. She could see the parallels to her own life in the story, and she knew that nobody could just shrug off a betrayal of that magnitude, even if they were as virtuous and noble as this hero seemed to be. The need for vengeance was like a parasite that ate you up from the inside. Impossible to ignore.

"It may not have been as exciting as you wanted," the girl said as she climbed off the table, "but it represents a true message of forgiveness and justice."

On her way out, the girl walked past Xena who called out, "Hey, Bard."

She stopped and turned around slowly. "Yes?"

"That story you told, did you believe it?"

"Of course. All stories have a grain of truth in them."

Xena scoffed. "Nobody is that good, trust me. Anyone who's seen enough of the world knows how corrupt it is." She finished her drink and slammed down the mug. "What's your name?"

"Gabrielle." The girl pulled out the chair next to Xena and sat, resting one elbow on the counter. "It's true that heroes see the worst of the world, but that's why they are so committed to fighting that evil. Betrayal and the desire for revenge are slightly different, yes, since they're not something that can be overcome externally but they still require strength of character in moving forward."

Xena sneered. "What do you know of betrayal?"

"I know enough," Gabrielle said confidently. "The most painful thing about it is that it can only come from your friends." She looked at Xena. "A bard has to understand human nature in order to write about it."

"So you understand death? And hatred?" Xena's tone became mocking. "You see the evils but you don't participate in them? You believe -"

"You don't know what I believe." Gabrielle's voice was quiet but firm.

Xena leaned back and made a sweeping gesture with one hand. "Then please. Enlighten me."

"I believe in love. Compassion. Understanding. And fighting for a just cause, whether that is with a sword or with words. Like the hero in my story, I believe that vengeance can only lead to corruption and the best response is to carry on as you were before."

Xena studied her. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"My husband was killed the day after we were married. He died in my arms. I spent a long time wanting to get revenge on the person who did it, but in the end I realised it wouldn't achieve anything other than continuing the cycle of violence. That was when I turned to my scrolls for comfort and found my purpose. The life of a travelling bard."

"Well," Xena said eventually. "You certainly seem to have your life figured out."

"Not all of it," Gabrielle muttered, looking away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Xena saw one of the men approaching. Drunk, if his swaying gait and half-lidded eyes were anything to go by. He leaned against the counter next to Gabrielle, who flinched away from him.

"Hey little lady," he slurred. "Why don't I give you something to tell a story about?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Gabrielle said. She had moved so much closer to Xena that she was in danger of falling off her chair.

"Don't be like that," he wheedled, reaching out a hand.

Quickly, Xena leaned around Gabrielle and jabbed two fingers into his neck.

He flopped forward onto the counter immediately, with his head turned towards them and his arms dangling uselessly. His wide eyes darted between the two women.

"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain," Xena said. "You'll be dead in thirty seconds if I don't release you. Which I will only do if you promise to leave my friend here alone."

Blood was starting to drip from his nose.

"Do you promise? Blink twice for yes."

He hurriedly blinked and she leaned over again to undo the pinch.

Coughing, the man stood upright and paused to catch his breath as he wiped away the blood with the back of his hand. Then he ran away so quickly that he lost his footing and crashed into a table. But that only slowed him down slightly, since he got back up and raced right out of the door.

Gabrielle was staring at Xena. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"From a friend." Xena looked at her hands. "It seems violence is the only thing I'm good at."

"Only if you let it be," Gabrielle replied, making Xena glance at her. She smiled. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

Xena shook her head and looked at the wall in front of her. "My name isn't important."

After a moment, Gabrielle stood. "Well, I had best be going. I have another village to get to before sundown."

"Don't let me keep you."

Xena watched her leave, then slid a few dinars across the counter to pay for the ale. Gabrielle's words rang in her mind and for a moment the anger that had been burning in her every second since Caesar held a knife to her throat dissipated. She sighed. "I'm really gonna do this, aren't I?" She grabbed her walking stick and stood up.

Outside, Gabrielle finished adjusting the saddle bag and mounted her horse.

"Do you want some company?" Xena called up to her.

"Sure," she replied. "But you should know, where I'm headed there might be trouble."

"That's what I'm counting on."

Gabrielle laughed. "Come on." She reached down and pulled Xena onto the horse behind her.

-

After they had been riding for a few hours, Gabrielle sat up straight and shaded her eyes.

"We've made good time," she said. "I can see the inn up ahead and we'll be there well before nightfall."

"Hm," was all Xena replied. She had spent most of the journey wrapped up in her own thoughts and was still half distracted wondering whether she had made the right decision in travelling with the bard.

"I made my usual deal with the owner of this inn," Gabrielle continued. "As many stories as he wants in exchange for a hot meal and a room for the night. And letting Delia stay in the stables." She patted her horse's neck. "I'm sure he'll be happy to include food and everything for you as well." She paused. "Hey, if you're not going to tell me your name, what do I call you?"

"Whatever you want," Xena replied. She did her best to sound uninterested, but in reality she was curious to know what name she would come up with.

"Alright." Gabrielle hummed thoughtfully and took her time. "How about...Melpomene."

Xena laughed bitterly. "The muse of tragedy. How fitting."

"If you don't like it -"

"No, I'll take it. You can call me Mel for short."

Gabrielle nodded. "It's settled then, _Mel_." She pointed to a large wooden building at the bottom of the hill. "Here it is."

They rode up to it and dismounted outside the front door. Gabrielle helped Xena down without being asked. To Xena's surprise, she hadn't asked once about what had happened to her. In fact, other than her name Gabrielle hadn't asked anything. Xena wasn't sure how she felt about that.

An older man, who was presumably the innkeeper, came out of the front door to meet them. "You must be Gabrielle, the Bard of Potidaea," he said with a respectful nod.

"That's right," she replied. "And I take it you are Timaeus. If you could show me and my friend somewhere to leave our horse, I'll be happy to get started as soon as you want."

Timaeus nodded. "Of course. Right this way." He led them around the back of the building. "It's an honor to have you here. Quite the crowd has already gathered. The stable is just here. I'll leave you to get settled. Come to the main entrance whenever you're ready."

Gabrielle smiled at him. "Thank you."

Timaeus gave a small bow then went back the same way they had come.

Xena leaned against the wall and watched Gabrielle lead Delia to one of the stalls, take the reins and saddle off her and started brushing her down.

"I didn't know you were so famous," Xena commented.

"Only around these parts. Any further away from Potidaea and nobody's ever heard of me." She looked over her shoulder at Xena. "Yet."

"Yet?" Xena prompted with raised eyebrows.

Gabrielle turned back and moved some hay into the trough in front of Delia. "I've been writing these scrolls based on my travels but so far I haven't been able to tell the story I want. I'm hoping that soon something will happen to inspire me and my stories will be read all over the world." She finished what she was doing and patted Delia's neck on her way out of the stall. "We'd better go or Timaeus will think we got lost."

Xena followed her inside the inn, which was extremely busy. Every table was full and flaming torches had been lit around the room, as well as a large fire roaring in one corner.

Applause broke out and the crowd parted to allow Gabrielle access to a makeshift stage, which was actually a plank of wood balanced over some barrels. 

Xena slipped through the crowd and moved one of the bar stools so it was next to the stage, then sat on it. She offered a hand to Gabrielle and helped her climb awkwardly onto the stage. 

"It's a pleasure to be here," Gabrielle said, which prompted another round of applause. With an unsure expression she looked back at Xena, who simply shrugged. This is your area of expertise, not mine.

"Tell us a story, Miss Bard of Potidaea!" called a young girl from one of the tables at the front.

"I'd be happy to." She pretended to consider it. "I will tell you the story of Tyrella. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" cheered all the children.

"Once upon a time there was a sweet young girl called Tyrella. She was happy, even though she lived with her wicked stepmother: the meanest, crankiest, most horrid woman alive! She made Tyrella do all the difficult chores while she and Pelia, Tyrella's stepsister, sat around doing nothing and giving orders."

Xena listened to the story while she watched the crowd. People of all ages were engrossed in the tale, hanging on to the bard's every word. Except for one person, enshrouded in a large cloak, who was creeping forward along the wall. Xena narrowed her eyes.

The folds of the figure's cloak shifted and Xena saw the familiar glint of light hitting metal. A dagger. As they drew their arm back, she reached over to the bar and grabbed the plate of food from in front of one of the customers.

Ignoring their protests, she tipped the food off it and threw it in the same direction as the dagger. The blade was intercepted and knocked off course, embedding itself up to the hilt in the wall diagonally behind Gabrielle.

"Tyrella's stepmother reached out with her long, grotesque -" Gabrielle broke off and gasped.

"Get behind me," Xena said as she pulled Gabrielle off the stage and guided her to the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Gabrielle asked in a low voice. She was watching with wide eyes as the assassin and a second customer both threw off their cloaks to reveal weapons.

"Whatever I have to," Xena whispered. Then she raised her voice, "Get the children out of here!"

The parents didn't need to be told twice. A flurry of chairs scraping and frantic footsteps followed while everyone evacuated. Xena watched closely. She was correct in her assumption that the hostiles were there for a specific reason, not just to cause as much bloodshed as possible. If that were the case, they'd had plenty of chances while everyone was distracted. Instead they went for a method that would have no collateral damage.

Once the bystanders were out of the way, the men approached and brandished their weapons.

Xena took a flaming torch out of its ring on the wall and shoved it into Gabrielle's hand. "Hold this." Then she took a sip from one of the abandoned drinks on the bar and blew fire at the nearest assailant.

His clothes caught on fire instantly and he dropped to the floor, rolling back and forth as he tried to extinguish them. In doing so, the scabbard slid off his shoulder and Xena bent down. She grabbed his sword just in time to block a blow from the second assailant.

In the heat of battle, she realized just how much she'd been itching for a good fight. She twisted her sword until the angle was harsh enough that it forced him to release his grip. Then she smacked the hilt of her blade across his jaw, making him fall to the floor where she knelt down and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"Melpomene," Gabrielle said, crouching down next to her. "Don't kill him."

Xena kept pushing down. The assailant's eyes were wide and his lips were starting to show a blue tint.

"Melpomene," Gabrielle repeated, more forcefully.

"Fine." Xena released her grip, but punched him in the face for good measure. "But I'm keeping the blade."

She got to her feet and surveyed the room. Two assailants who wouldn't be hurting anyone for a long time and almost no property damage. Not bad.

Grinning, she put a hand on her hip. "Nice to know I've still got it, even with broken legs."

The doors to the kitchen swung open and Timaeus poked his head out. "I heard the commotion. What in Hades is going on out here?"

"These two men tried to kill Gabrielle." Xena used her walking stick to roll the first one onto his back. "Assassins, most likely."

"But why would anyone want to kill the Bard?"

Xena shrugged. "No idea. Gabrielle, any suggestions?"

"No." Gabrielle's voice was quiet and she was looking at the floor.

Timaeus frowned at Xena. "And I suppose you're her bodyguard?"

"Let's go with that." Xena smirked. "Lucky I was here or you'd have quite the angry mob on your hands. The Bard being murdered at your inn." She tapped her chin. "Is your offer of a room overnight still open?"

"I'm happy to stay longer since we were interrupted today," Gabrielle added.

Timaeus held up a hand. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. But you're welcome to stay tonight. Follow me."

He led them upstairs to a small room where a bed had been made up and there was a tray of food on the nightstand. Candles provided the only light. "I apologise for the small size, we were only expecting one guest. My wife took the liberty of preparing something for you to eat. I hope you will find this satisfactory."

"It's lovely, thank you," Gabrielle said.

"Good night." Timaeus bowed again and left, closing the door behind himself.

Xena sat on the bed and started examining the food.

"Melpomene," Gabrielle began from where she was still standing by the door.

"Yeah?" She lifted the goblet of wine to her nose and sniffed it.

"I know I haven't pressed you for details about your past, but now I think I have to."

"Ask away. But I can't guarantee I'll answer." Xena put the goblet back down and gestured to the tray of food. "By the way, don't touch any of that. It's poisoned."

Gabrielle glanced at it in alarm. "What?"

"The good innkeeper and his wife are trying to kill you. Did you see how he only targeted you and tried to make sure nobody else got hurt? He claimed to hear the commotion but only came out after it was over, plus he was really suspicious of me and didn't mind us staying the night like he knew the assassins wouldn't come back. Since his first plan failed, he's trying to finish you off the easy way."

"But why would he do that?"

"My best guess is he wants the business that comes with publicity. Plenty of people would want to see the Bard of Potidaea, but even more would want to see the place where she died. Morbid, I know."

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair and sat on the bed next to Xena. Then she buried her head in her hands and let out a shaky breath.

"You wanted to ask me about my past," Xena prompted. She'd known this time would come eventually and saw no point in delaying.

Gabrielle lifted her head. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A few places. I practiced swordplay growing up, then learned more advanced techniques after I left home."

"I saw how you looked in that fight. You enjoyed it." In the candlelight, Gabrielle's eyes shone with tears. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"Yes," Xena whispered.

"How many?"

"I don't know. On the battlefield it's impossible to tell."

"Would you kill again?"

"To save you."

Gabrielle nodded and lay back, folding her arms behind her head.

Xena looked at her curiously. "Doesn't that bother you? A peace-loving pacifist like yourself."

"I never said I was a pacifist." She propped herself up on one elbow. "I know you're so full of anger and hate…"

"Everyone's gotta be full of something," Xena muttered.

"But you saved my life today. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you."

Xena examined the wall so she wouldn't have to see Gabrielle's face. She knew she wasn't worthy of trust like this, considering everything she had done or was willing to do. There was a darkness inside her that wanted to get out. And yet every time she was around Gabrielle, that feeling began to retreat.

When she didn't reply, she felt the bed shift and noticed Gabrielle had lain down properly on her side, with one hand tucked under her chin.

"You want me to take the floor?" Xena offered. It wouldn't be kind to her legs but she didn't want to make Gabrielle move.

"Don't be ridiculous. This bed is big enough for both of us," Gabrielle said.

Xena carefully lay down, making sure to leave enough space between them, then blew out the candle.

"Goodnight Melpomene," Gabrielle whispered.

"Xena. My name is Xena."

-

When it was still dark, Xena gently shook Gabrielle's shoulder and whispered, "Wake up."

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open and she tried to swat Xena's hand away. "Timezzit?"

"A little before sunrise. We should get out of here. Don't want Timaeus to find out you're still alive in case he decides to try again."

Gabrielle rubbed her eyes. "Right," she whispered more coherently. "Good idea."

Xena stood up and began gathering her few possessions - including her new sword which she wished she'd taken the scabbard for as well - while Gabrielle did the same.

Once they were ready, Xena pressed her ear against the door to listen for anyone sneaking around outside then gently pushed it open. She glanced both ways and held a finger to her lips as she motioned for Gabrielle to follow her.

They crept out of the inn and to the stables where Delia was waiting, who nickered softly at the sight of them.

Gabrielle approached and began stroking her nose. "Hello girl. I need you to be extra quiet, alright? We've had quite an adventure here but it's time to go now and we really don't want anyone to hear us."

She tacked up her horse and climbed into the saddle. As she gave Xena an arm to help her up she said, "We really need to get you a horse of your own."

"I had one," Xena replied. "Riding is the easiest way to get around with broken legs. But he was stolen and I haven't had chance to get another." She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist. "Besides, I thought you liked me sitting behind you."

"That's not the point." Gabrielle gave the reins a tug and Delia trotted out of the stables.

The journey wasn't the most comfortable one since the rising sun was in their eyes, but at that time their priority was getting away from Timaeus's inn as quickly as possible.

When they had been riding for a while, Gabrielle's stomach growled. "I'm starving," she said. "We'll have to stop somewhere for food on our way, since we've still got a lot of distance to go."

"Yeah? Where are we off to next?"

"A bit further this time. We're going to Thrace. Amphipolis, specifically. I wrote to an innkeeper there and she agreed to let me perform. Hopefully it won't go as badly as with Timaeus."

Xena's ears were ringing. An innkeeper in Amphipolis. It couldn't be. What kind of sick joke were the Fates trying to play on her?

"I've never been there but I heard the stories," Gabrielle was saying. "It was attacked by a warlord a few years ago and the villagers all banded together to fight him. The conflict was brutal and -"

"They succeeded in driving Cortese's men away but with a lot of fatalities," Xena finished.

Gabrielle twisted around in the saddle to look at her. "Xena, how do you know that?"

"I was there," she replied in a hollow voice, meeting her eyes. "Gabrielle, I led those people against Cortese. Because of me, my brother and countless others were killed." She lowered her head and blinked furiously, determined not to cry now when she hadn't for so long.

Gabrielle turned to face forwards again. "Well, I think it was very brave of you."

"You're just saying that," Xena scoffed.

"Have I ever 'just said' anything I didn't mean? Warlords like Cortese thrive on power and control, which means the best way to defeat them is through opposition. Refuse to give them what they want, no matter how dangerous it is."

Xena couldn't resist a small smile. "Is this more of your bardly wisdom?"

"It is. I was thinking I should write this stuff down in my scrolls so it doesn't go to waste."

"Good plan."

Xena knew Gabrielle may have a point, but she didn't know the full story. Not that it mattered; she would find out soon enough when they reached Amphipolis.

Up ahead was a man driving a small wagon filled with food, coming from the opposite direction.

When they were within earshot, Gabrielle pulled the reins to stop Delia and called out, "Excuse me. Would you be willing to sell us some of that food you have?"

The man waited until he was level with them and then stopped his own horse, but kept the reins in his hands. "Oh no, Miss, I'm taking this to the next town over to sell for market day. I can't spare any."

"Not even for a starving travelling bard and her companion?"

"I couldn't possibly. If I give some to you I won't have enough to sell."

"I'll pay you for it. Or I could tell you a story, if you would prefer that. Let's see." She paused, then assumed what Xena recognised as her bard posture. "I sing of Hercules and the twelve labors he had to complete after the death of his wife and children, as penance for his failure to save them."

The man watched in horror for a moment then said, "No, please stop."

"But I haven't even got to the first labor yet," Gabrielle protested, making Xena bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing. 

"I don't have time to hear any more," the man insisted. "It is market day, you know."

"So you'll take payment for the food instead? Great." Gabrielle untied the coin purse from her belt. "How many dinars do you want?"

He looked over his shoulder at the food. "I suppose six will do."

Gabrielle handed the coins over to him and hopped down off Delia to transfer some of the food from the cart to their saddle bag. Once that was done, Xena helped her back up.

They nodded at the man, who looked a little bewildered but clucked to his horse and continued on his way.

"Oh you're good," Xena said to Gabrielle with a grin.

She smiled back, then spurred Delia on.

They rode until the sun was high in the sky, then as soon as they reached a green area next to a river shaded by some trees, Gabrielle announced that it was time for them to rest and they dismounted.

"I'll fill our waterskins if you look after Delia," Gabrielle said.

Xena nodded and wound the horse's reins around a low branch, making sure it was an area with plenty of grass for her to eat. Then she removed the saddle and stroked Delia's nose.

"You're a good horse, aren't you? And Gabrielle's a good person. Whereas I...I don't know who I am at the moment. I used to know what path I was on. First a daughter and a sister, then a pirate and a conqueror. I have the spirit of a warrior inside me yet now I feel my path is with Gabrielle."

Delia neighed and nudged Xena's hand.

"No, I don't have any food for you. We haven't divided it up yet." She sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think you would have any advice for me. I'm talking to a horse about my problems. At least you're a good listener."

"Xena?" Gabrielle called on her way back. "Can you get the food?"

"Alright," Xena shouted back. She gave Delia one last pat. "Good talk."

Then she got the food and a blanket out of the saddle bag. She lay the blanket on a shaded area of grass and sat with her back against a tree, stretching her legs out.

Gabrielle returned with the skins and a bowl of water which she put in front of Delia. She tied one skin to the saddle bag and put the other with their food.

"We'll have to make this last another day," Gabrielle said. "But I think I got enough that we won't go hungry."

"You really played that salesman," Xena commented.

"I'm not sure I'm proud of that. But people are always telling me I have the gift of the gab, so I might as well put it to use." 

"Well, he got his money and we got our food. I don't see anything to complain about."

Gabrielle handed Xena some food, then stood up and fed an apple to Delia.

"Have you had her since you started doing the travelling bard thing?" Xena asked.

"I had another pony when I was a kid. Tympani. But he got very sick one day and I thought he would get better. But….that's just what happens with things that you love. Sometimes they just leave you. Then when I decided to go out into the world, my family gave me Delia as a parting gift. We bonded right away and she's like a reminder of home wherever I go."

Xena laced her fingers behind her head. "What's your family like?"

"Oh, I see how it is. I spend all my time telling stories and now you want one too."

"Come on, I did save your life. You can at least tell one little story."

"No," Gabrielle said. "Now eat your food. We have to get going soon."

-

Amphipolis looked just like Xena remembered when they arrived.

Unfortunately, her most recent memories of it weren't pleasant ones and as they rode past familiar landmarks, it was almost like she could still see her makeshift army fighting Cortese's men. When they passed the spot where Lyceus had stood when he was stabbed, Xena couldn't suppress a shudder.

Gabrielle must have felt it, since she looked over her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"Yes I did," Xena said. Facing the sins of her past was the only way to move forward and find out what path lay beyond the violence.

They arrived at the inn and Xena's heart was beating so quickly she could feel it vibrating throughout her body. Her hands were shaking, but if Gabrielle noticed this as she helped Xena down off the horse, she didn't comment on it.

"Stables are this way," Xena said, gesturing to the back of the inn.

As Gabrielle silently got Delia set up, she radiated a calmness that Xena wished would pass to her. But perhaps she simply wasn't the type. Her emotions raged in her like a stormy sea.

"I'm not expecting a warm welcome," Xena said. "But to be honest, I'm not sure how it's going to go. So you do your thing and I'll handle whatever happens."

"No," Gabrielle said, making Xena's stomach drop. " _We'll_ handle whatever happens. Together."

"Together," Xena repeated, voice cracking. She could barely believe she had a friend as loyal as Gabrielle. But maybe she wouldn't for much longer, once the truth got out.

She pulled the hood of her cloak down so it obscured her face and said, "Let's go."

Gabrielle led the way inside and approached the nearest customer, a man with a thick beard. "I'm looking for Cyrene."

The man pointed to where Cyrene finished transferring drinks from a tray to the table, then headed in the direction of the back room. Xena remembered the hours she had spent working there as a teenager.

Gabrielle followed her, then knocked on the doorframe to get her attention. "Excuse me, Cyrene? I'm Gabrielle, the Bard of Potidaea. We exchanged letters a while back?"

Cyrene put down her tray and turned around with a warm smile. Xena's chest tightened. It had been so long since she'd seen that expression, especially directed towards her. "Ah yes. We've been expecting you. I hope you know some good epics to recite."

"I certainly do," Gabrielle said. 

"Please, come inside. We can discuss it better without half the customers listening in."

Gabrielle entered the back room and Xena followed, putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder to let her know it was time.

Then Xena slowly removed her hood.

Cyrene's smile gave way to a moment of shock, then anger. She slapped Xena across the cheek.

Xena stumbled backwards, and Gabrielle caught her with an arm around her waist. Then she adjusted her grip on her walking stick and took a limping step forward.

"Mother," she said calmly, by way of greeting, and ignored Gabrielle's stifled gasp.

Cyrene looked down at Xena's stick. "I heard the rumours. But I didn't think they were true."

"Which ones? There's a lot of rumours being spread about me."

"We were told you'd been crucified by Julius Caesar. I'd say we mourned you but that would be a lie."

"Well unfortunately for both of us, I survived. Although I'm a little worse for wear."

"You should have died, Xena. And after everything you've done, you think to come here and ask forgiveness?"

"That's not why I'm here." She tilted her head to indicate Gabrielle. "I'm with her."

Cyrene turned her glare on Gabrielle. "You travel with Xena? Has she told you what she did? How she led the people of our village to be slaughtered and I buried my youngest child because of her."

Gabrielle came forward and put herself between Xena and her mother. "She told me how she organized an army to oppose Cortese. If he was raiding your village, many people would have died anyway. At least Xena gave them a fighting chance and prevented Amphipolis from being burned to the ground."

Cyrene's eyes flicked between them before returning to Gabrielle. "You're a loyal friend, Gabrielle. But I wonder...did Xena tell you what she did next?"

Xena flinched and saw Gabrielle's face go slack.

Cyrene nodded. "I thought not." She picked up a new tray of drinks and started to walk away. "You're still welcome to perform, Miss Bard of Potidaea. Xena, stay here at your own risk."

Once Cyrene had gone, Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm. "What did she mean, 'what you did next'? And how did you survive being crucified by Caesar?"

"It's not important," Xena replied, trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm out of Gabrielle's grasp.

"I rather think it is," Gabrielle hissed angrily. She released Xena's arm and took a kitchen knife off the counter, which she pointed at her. "Xena, I care about you but we can't do this if you keep secrets from me. I have to know."

Xena saw the determination in her eyes and knew it was now or never. "Alright. I'll tell you everything. But I have to warn you, you won't like it."

"I need to hear it," Gabrielle insisted.

Xena took the knife out of her hand and lay it back on the counter. Then she took a breath. "After my brother's death, my mother told me to leave. I was so determined to ensure Amphipolis would never be attacked again that I gathered an army and took control of the surrounding villages. At first it was about protection, but later it was just about power. I got a ship and started looting, then I kidnapped a Roman soldier to sell for ransom. Caesar. We planned to ally and conquer the world together. But he betrayed me. Killed my crew, broke my legs and put me on a cross. A friend cut me down, but Caesar's men followed us and she took an arrow meant for me. So I slaughtered his men and declared my new purpose in life was death."

"Xena…" Gabrielle breathed. Tears were starting to well in her eyes and it hurt more than any physical blow could have.

"When I met you I was looking for an army to take my revenge on Caesar," Xena continued. "Instead I heard your story of forgiveness and realized there was another way. You saved me, Gabrielle." She held out her hands. "There. Now you know everything."

Gabrielle roughly wiped her eyes and bit her lip. "Okay." Then she left the room without looking up.

Instinctively Xena opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again immediately. There was nothing to say. Gabrielle hated her. She had ruined the only good thing in her life.

This bloodlust had taken Lyceus, Toris, her mother and now Gabrielle from her. Maybe this is my path, she thought. To walk alone in the darkness. She might have been able to bear it if Gabrielle hadn't given her a glimpse of the light.

As she thought, she had tuned out the indistinct chatter from outside the back room but the sound of a familiar voice drew her attention.

"I sing of a reluctant hero," Gabrielle began as the room fell silent.

Pulling up her hood, Xena edged over to the doorway and peered out. Between the other customers she could see Gabrielle sitting on a table.

"A great fighter and companion to a bard," she continued.

Xena frowned. This couldn't be what she thought it was, surely? She was no reluctant hero.

"Together they arrived at an inn where the bard was to perform, but during the performance a man in a cloak crept up to the stage and threw a knife at the bard." Gabrielle mimed as she spoke. "But the hero saw this and threw a plate that intercepted the blade." She clapped her hands together. "The bard's life was saved. But it wasn't over yet. The assassin and his companion weren't about to leave their job unfinished. The hero leapt into action without a second thought and evacuated everyone from the inn, then fought valiantly against the enemy. It was a difficult fight but the hero managed to subdue them and made sure nobody got hurt." She looked to the doorway and met Xena's eyes. "And that hero was Xena."

Unsure of how to react, Xena fiddled with the hem of her cloak. Meanwhile the customers shouted insults and protests.

"I buried two sons because of Xena," shouted one person.

Gabrielle turned her attention back to the room at large. "I know a lot of you blame her for what happened when Cortese or think that her actions make her a monster. But that's not true. Her intentions were only to protect her homeland. Yes, the way she went about it later wasn't perfect - but who among us has never made a mistake? I know Xena and she's a changed woman. She saved my life multiple times and she's determined to do good." She climbed down off the table. "Thank you for your attention."

She started to walk and was immediately intercepted by Cyrene, who led her to the back room and pushed her inside with Xena, then closed the door behind them.

"You've got some nerve," Cyrene said to Gabrielle. "And I honestly don't know whether that's a good thing or not."

A knock came at the door and a male voice called out, "Cyrene, a message."

She cautiously opened the door wide enough to permit entry for a tall man carrying a scroll. 

"From Draco," he explained. "He says if we don't give him all our money and goods, he'll attack at dawn."

Deja vu all over again, Xena thought. She took the scroll and read through it quickly. "Did you see how many men he had with him?" she asked the man.

"No men. His runner came alone."

She tapped the scroll thoughtfully. "That must mean he wants to keep his numbers a secret. Probably not got as many as he hopes we'll be expecting."

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because it's what I would have done." She gave the scroll back to the man and turned to Cyrene. "Mother, if I'm right we can get out of this without any bloodshed and without giving Draco what he wants."

Cyrene considered it and Xena fought the urge to press her for an answer. This was her one opportunity to right a wrong from so long ago.

"Very well," Cyrene said eventually. "You claim you've changed, Xena? Prove it."

-

The room where Xena and Gabrielle were supposed to be spending the night had been transformed into a war council.

Xena sat at the table looking at a map of Amphipolis and explained her plan to Cyrene, Gabrielle and four villagers who had agreed to help with the preparations.

"Everything has to be ready before sunrise so we're going to work fast," Xena began. "Draco's army will be approaching from the East, which gives us plenty of land to work with. We can't stray too far in case he sees what we're up to, but we do have the advantage of knowing the terrein."

"What are you thinking?" Cyrene asked.

"We prevent his army from reaching the city in the first place. Dig a ditch here -" she pointed on the map "- and disguise it. You remember the underground tunnels?" Everyone except Gabrielle nodded. "We use those as well. Volunteers can form an advance party to go underground and I'll explain their role later. I plan to cook up something special for that part. This should be enough to deter them, but I will be there to deal with anybody who gets past our defences."

A young woman folded her arms. "I don't like it. It's too risky."

"More risky than letting Draco take whatever he wants?" Gabrielle demanded. "If you have a better suggestion, let's hear it."

The woman said nothing and focussed her glare on each of them in turn.

"Right now Xena is your best hope, so you can either back off or pitch in," Gabrielle said.

"I just don't think we should be taking orders from _her_ ," the woman grumbled.

Xena inclined her head. "If you feel that strongly, you're welcome to leave. Door's that way."

The woman threw up her hands and stormed out.

Xena looked calmly at the group still in front of her. "Does anyone else have objections? No? Then let's proceed. I need two people to scout the tunnels and make sure they're still safe."

A pair of teenage boys raised their hands. "We'll do it," said the taller one.

"Excellent. You can go now and report back to me as soon as you're done," she said. "Be careful."

They ran off immediately.

Xena turned to the only remaining villager, a middle-aged man. "If you're willing, I'd like you to round up anybody who can wield a sword. Hopefully we won't need them, but I don't want to leave the village without a last line of defence."

"Consider it done," he said on his way out.

"Mother, can you explain the plan to everyone? You don't have to tell them it's coming from me, but make sure word gets out."

"Of course," Cyrene said. "There's not a thing gets said in my dining room that the whole village doesn't know shortly after."

"Great." Xena turned to Gabrielle and began to speak, but was cut off.

"I can be in charge of the ditch," Gabrielle offered. "Just tell me what you need."

"About ten feet by three, and at least seven deep. Put a net or woven rope across then cover it with grass and leaves so it's camouflaged. Plenty of farmers will have shovels and should be happy to help."

"I'm on it." Gabrielle started to leave.

"Oh, Gabrielle?" When Gabrielle paused, Xena said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Always. We're in this together, remember?"

"I remember." Xena smiled and was relieved when Gabrielle smiled back, just like she always had before Amphipolis.

Gabrielle left the room, and Cyrene gave Xena a knowing look.

"What?" Xena demanded.

"She loves you, you know. Even after everything she's learned," Cyrene said.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of her love," Xena admitted. "But I'm trying to be."

"I can see that. You have changed, Xena. Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." It wasn't something Xena had wanted to admit to herself, but as soon as she said it she realized how true that statement was.

"Then I think you're halfway there."

The door opened and the man from their war council returned. "I've rounded up all the swordspeople like you asked," he said.

"Great." Xena grabbed her walking stick and stood up, following the man out. 

"Do you really think it's going to be different this time?" he asked.

Xena looked at him seriously. "I'm going to make sure it is."

-

Just after dawn the following morning, Draco's army arrived.

Xena was watching from a secluded area behind some trees. She was on horseback, riding a mare called Argo she had bought from one of the villagers, and had her sword in her belt.

One man, who she assumed must be Draco, was leading the army with another man close behind him, likely his second in command. Xena's prediction about their numbers was correct, they were large enough that Amphipolis would have been in serious trouble without her help but small enough that her plan stood a good chance of working. And if it didn't? Well, that was the real reason she had ridden out to meet them. 

Draco's men were on foot, wearing armor and carrying weapons as they marched towards the city. They were nearly at the ditch, with which Gabrielle's team had done such a good job that Xena could only see it because she knew where to look.

"Do you think they'll agree to our demands?" the second in command asked, when they were close enough for Xena to overhear.

"Of course they will," Draco replied. "Have you seen this sleepy little place? They'll do anything to avoid a confrontation, especially since Cortese wiped out all their capable fighters."

Xena smirked. He really had no idea what was coming.

By that point, the army had reached the ditch and began to walk over it. Within seconds they found themselves falling and cried out in surprise.

Xena watched as they tried to climb out, covered with leaves and dirt, their hands struggling to grip the mud and sliding back down.

Only Draco managed to get out, and that was by forcing one of his men to bend down and climbing onto their back. He pulled himself up the other side and started running towards the village.

Sword in hand, Xena rode out to meet him. He saw her approaching and drew his own sword.

"You don't want to be doing that," she warned him.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you get down and fight me properly," Draco said.

"I'd rather not." Xena swung her blade at him but he blocked the blow instantly. She pulled back and walked Argo in a circle around him.

In her peripheral vision, she saw that some more of his men were managing to climb out of the ditch. "Now!" she shouted over her shoulder.

An archer was waiting behind another tree, and at her signal sent a flaming arrow in the direction of the village. That would alert Gabrielle and her team to start the next phase of their plan.

Moments later, the ground shook with the force of the blast as a wall of fire raged upwards in front of the tunnel, cutting Xena and Draco off from the rest of his army and forcing them to retreat.

Xena smiled. Her plan was working perfectly so far. She had doused the tunnels in Greek fire and collapsed the walls enough to ensure the explosion would be directed up. Gabrielle had been in charge of getting another archer to send a second flaming arrow to light it at her signal.

Draco spun around and, as the initial inferno died down, he saw his men starting to run away. But before he could call out, Xena put the pinch on him and held him up by the collar of his shirt. Then she twisted him around so he was facing her. 

"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain," she said. "You'll be dead in thirty seconds. But my intention isn't to kill you. I want to make sure you never attack Amphipolis again and tell all of your warlord friends about what happened here today."

She waited for a moment, until his nose started to drip blood, then took the pinch off him. 

He gasped for breath and rubbed his neck. Then adjusted his grip on his sword. "You might not want to kill me, but I definitely want to kill you. So that wasn't your smartest move."

"No, but it's a risk I was willing to take." She swung her sword again, but instead of blocking it he dodged and sliced the straps on Argo's saddle.

Xena wasn't expecting that. She started to fall sideways and hurriedly got her feet out of the stirrups, just in time to narrowly avoid crashing onto the ground. Instead she landed harshly on her feet and a wave of pain shot up both legs, nearly making her lose her balance. 

She gritted her teeth and leaned against Argo for support as she blocked Draco's sword. The weapons clanged together inches away from her throat and she heard the grind of metal on metal as she pushed back. This was going to be a tough fight, but she was determined that history would not repeat itself.

Using both hands, she shoved with enough power to force him back and release her sword. The momentum sent them both stumbling and gave her the second she needed to pat Argo's neck, letting her know to go away since she didn't want her horse to be in more danger. 

Once Argo had gone, Xena turned her full attention to the fight and tried to ignore the pain in her legs. She expertly twirled her sword in one hand and dodged to the side to avoid Draco's swing, but not quickly enough since he managed to nick her arm.

She pretended to notice the injury in shock, then suddenly lunged forward and cut his cheek. While in his space, she used pressure points to numb his sword arm. The blade dropped out of his hand, then she kicked his legs out from under him and forced him to the floor. 

He fought to sit up, fumbling with his other hand for the sword, but she kicked his chest to send him back down, hard enough that the air was knocked out of him. Then she held the tip of her sword above his neck.

"It's over, Draco," she said. She thought she could hear hooves in the distance, but she was in pain and so exhausted that she didn't trust her judgement. "You might as well crawl back to whatever hole you came out of. There's nothing left for you here and your army has deserted."

"Not all of them," Draco said weakly, nodding at the trees to one side.

Xena glanced up and saw the shape of a person silhouetted against the trees, holding something silver in one hand.

The next few seconds passed in a blur. She heard Gabrielle scream her name and felt herself being tackled to the ground as the air whooshed past her head.

She blinked, trying to get her bearings, and saw a familiar face inches away from her own. "Gabrielle?" she whispered.

"I'm here," Gabrielle said, reaching to cup Xena's face with one hand. "Are you alright?"

Xena turned her head and kissed Gabrielle's hand. "I am now."

As if she had only just realized she was laying on top of Xena, Gabrielle rolled away. Once she had, Xena sat up and looked around properly.

Draco and his second in command were walking away, being escorted at swordpoint by the team of fighters that Xena had trained just in case. One of them was holding Delia's reins.

"What happened?" Xena asked.

"After the Greek fire, our scout noticed one of Draco's men escape and hide in the trees. He told me and I realized you were in danger, so I rallied the swordspeople and rode out here as fast as I could," Gabrielle explained. "Lucky I did, since I was just in time to save you from being sliced up by that thing. What is it, anyway?"

Xena picked up the metal star that was lodged in the grass a few inches away. "Shuriken. It's a throwing star weapon from Jappa."

"I think it got some of my hair." Gabrielle started finger-combing her hair, a few locks of it falling out as she did so. She looked at it sadly. "I guess I'll have to cut it. Can't have it all being different lengths."

Xena laughed weakly. "I can't believe you're worrying about your hair at a time like this."

"Well, now I know you're alright, what else is there for me to worry about?" Gabrielle got to her feet. "We'd better get back to the village before your mother sends out a search party." She helped Xena stand and put her arm around her shoulders. "Here, lean on me. How are your legs?"

"They feel like someone took a sledgehammer to them." Xena groaned as they walked over to where one of the fighters was holding Delia. She noticed how much dirt was on Gabrielle's skin and clothes. "By the gods, you're filthy."

"That'll be from the explosion in the tunnels. Getting smoke and dirt on you isn't optional, you know."

They rode Delia back to the city while the fighters walked next to them. When they arrived, everyone was cheering and applauding. Xena could barely bring herself to believe she had succeeded.

Cyrene came over to them as they dismounted. "You really did it, Xena. You saved us all without any bloodshed."

"Apart from this cut on my arm," Xena joked. "But really, it was the least I could do after what happened with Cortese."

Cyrene hugged Xena, who automatically flinched then returned the hug. "I forgive you for that, my little one. I forgive you."

Something inside Xena broke in that moment and it was like a blade she hadn't even realized was lodged in her heart had been removed. She thought she was going to start crying. But before she could, she pulled away and smiled. "Thank you, Mother. You don't know how much that means to me."

Gabrielle, who had been waiting a distance away to give them their moment, came over and took Xena's hand. "Are you ready to join in the celebration?"

"Not just yet. There's one more thing I need to do." She squeezed Gabrielle's hand before letting go.

She left the sounds of joyful relief behind her and went to the family crypt where her brother was buried. Inside it was silent and cold, exactly as she had always imagined the grave to be. This was her first time in the crypt since he died, as she'd left home before the funeral.

She approached his coffin and brushed the dust off it with one hand. "You always did have trouble keeping your face clean. Hello, Lyceus. I know it's been a while. After everything that happened I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I was so ashamed. I made mistakes and I did bad things. But now everything is changing. I met this girl - her name's Gabrielle, you would like her - and she helped me see things differently. I let go of some of the pain I've been carrying around with me since you died. Today it was like I got a do-over and I saved the village without anyone losing their life. Mother forgives me and if you do too, I think one day I might be able to forgive myself."

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. A breeze ruffled the hair at the back of her neck, just like Lyceus used to ruffle her hair when they were little, and she could almost feel his presence with her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Then that peaceful moment was interrupted by an unusual prickling sensation that made her open her eyes, suddenly alert.

"What a touching scene," came a voice from behind her.

She spun around and saw a dark-haired man dressed in black who was leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other and examining the rings on his fingers.

"What do you want?" Xena hissed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ares, God of War." He pushed off the wall and took a few steps in her direction.

She backed up until she hit the coffin. "What does the God of War want with me?"

"I saw you during the battle today. It was really something. Your strategy, your fighting skill. I've had my eye on you for a while and, quite frankly, I could use a warrior like you."

"I'm no warrior," she said quietly.

"Oh, but you are. You just don't know it yet." He lunged at her and she automatically drew her sword. "Look at those instincts."

She glared at him and put the sword back in her belt. "I may have the heart of a warrior but my path is not to create war."

"I think I can change your mind," Ares said quietly, circling behind her.

"By accosting me at my brother's grave?" She spun around him, keeping her distance, and drew her sword again, pointing it at him. "I'm not interested in whatever you're offering."

He laughed. "What are you going to do, run me through?" He held his hands out like it was obvious. "I'm a god. It won't achieve anything."

"Might make me feel better." She moved like she was about to stab him, and smiled when he flinched. Then belted her sword again and walked away. "Get lost, Ares."

She returned to her mother's inn, where a party was in full swing. People were drinking and dancing, and the atmosphere was the most cheerful she had ever seen it.

"Xena!" Gabrielle ran over and greeted her with a hug. "Where did you go?"

Returning the hug, Xena replied, "I just needed to be alone for a minute. Didn't last long though." At Gabrielle's questioning hum she clarified, "It's not important."

She pulled away and put an arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "Come on, let's celebrate."

-

That evening, Xena sat on the bed in her and Gabrielle's room at the inn. She felt exhausted but also strangely peaceful.

Gabrielle was sitting next to her and examining her hair in a handheld mirror. She had cut it all to be the same length as where the shuriken sliced it, meaning it was extremely short. Frowning, she tilted her head to the side.

Xena reached over and ruffled it, making Gabrielle squirm.

Gabrielle put the mirror down and turned to her. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"It's different. But I think I can get used to it."

"Suits you." Xena lay back and closed her eyes. "Lots of things are different after today."

"You, for instance. I've never seen you like this."

Xena opened one eye. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You just seem...lighter. As though a weight has been lifted. I know you weren't sure about coming here but I'm glad we did."

"I am too."

Gabrielle yawned and Xena motioned for her to lay down.

"Come on," Xena said. "You must be exhausted. We were both up all night preparing for Draco's army."

Gabrielle cuddled up to Xena, who automatically put an arm around her, tucking her head under her chin. They stayed like that for a while until Gabrielle spoke.

"You remember the scrolls I wanted to write?"

"Mm," Xena replied, half asleep.

"I think I know what they should be about."

"And what's that?"

"Us. You and me, our adventures fighting bad guys like we did today. I've always been the one telling stories, but back there I was in one."

"Don't go getting too used to it. I don't plan on doing that in every village we visit." She paused and absently stroked Gabrielle's hair. "Just the ones that need it."

Gabrielle propped herself up on her elbow. "You have to admit you liked it. Making Draco and his army run for the hills. And how everyone here stopped hating you and learned to see you the way I do. A hero."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle, as far as I'm concerned _you're_ the hero." She tugged Gabrielle's arm so she would lay back down. "Now go to sleep."

Blowing out the candle, Gabrielle lay down. "I love you, Xena."

"Love you too, Gabrielle. Good night."

-

"So, where to next?" Xena asked as she and Gabrielle tacked up Argo and Delia the next morning.

"I haven't decided yet," Gabrielle said. "I guess wherever the wind takes us." She stopped what she was doing and looked around the room. "Xena, have you seen Delia's saddle bag?"

"I thought you had it," Xena replied. She put down Argo's saddle and walked over.

"If I had it, I wouldn't be asking you where it was."

"Maybe someone took it," Xena suggested. She did a quick scan of the room but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Why would they do that? I swear it was just here but now it's gone. How can it have vanished like that?"

"Maybe a ghost took it - ooh." Xena waggled her fingers.

Gabrielle gave her a look. "Don't be ridiculous. Ghosts can't ride horses."

"How do you know? Have you ever met a ghost? Are you good friends with one and they specifically lamented about their inability to ride horses?"

"Hello?" Cyrene's voice came from the doorway.

"Come in," Xena shouted back.

Cyrene entered, carrying Delia's saddle bag in one hand. "I'm glad you haven't left yet, I was just putting some food in here for your journey. Are you sure you won't stay longer?"

"Told you it wasn't a ghost," Gabrielle whispered in Xena's ear.

Ignoring her, Xena said to Cyrene, "We'd love to stay, but there's so much to do out in the world. I promise we'll come back and visit soon."

Cyrene handed the saddle bag to Gabrielle then pulled both women in for a hug. When she pulled away, she was starting to look emotional. "You take care, alright?"

"We will," Xena promised.

"You too, Cyrene," Gabrielle added.

After Cyrene left, they finished getting the horses ready and rode out of the stables.

"Let's go," Gabrielle said as she and Delia galloped away.

Xena grinned and followed on Argo. "Lead the way."


End file.
